roblox_titan_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Info
How to Progress To get strength,click to punch.Each punch adds one strength. Every rebirth you accept will reset your strength to zero and your titan size to beginner size. Every rebirth will add + 1 to your default punch and grant a permanent .20% bonus damage modifier (It is highly recommended to Rebirth at every available opportunity). A stomp,when it kills a player grants twenty strength.You may also buy boosts,but you dont exactly need to. "Evolution" When your strength reaches a high enough level,your character "evolves" gaining increased damage, health, you also get a new look (Larger size).A magic bubble appears when you "evolve". If you are using an autoclicker to auto punch. Evolving will automatically cancel your autoclicking. Here is the current level progression per rank as of 3/23/2019 by Bluelightninx77. If their is a typo, please login to correct it. (Still ongoing) 250 300 500 750 1000 1300 1600 2000 2500 3500 4500 7000 10K 20K 30K 40K 50K 60K 70K 100K 125K 150K etc (Note: I have not gone beyond 150K) How to fight Their is essentially 4 forms of attacks. The 4th being the Demon Sword, unlocked using Robux. The 3 primary attacks are Punch, Stomp, and Magic. Punch is the quickest form of attack but the weakest. Punch appears more effective than magic in terms of speed but magic causes more damage. Stomp is a range AOE (area of damage) that can instakill weak players. If you are running away from another player, do not stomp as it will slow your escape. Magic does more damage than a punch and perhaps more than stomp but has a slow animation. The demon sword appears to have a longer range than a punch and can attack players standing on top of your head. The demon sword can possibly attack another player standing too close behind you. Each attack (punch, stomp, magic) appears to be calculated by a random range of percent (%) from total strength a player has. (More data needed) Redited 3/23/19 8:51 PM Bluelightningx77 ( See ya guys on Titan Sim!) Rebirth Players have the opportunity to reset their strength back down to zero and shrink down to rank 1 Titan Form. Each rebirth progressively cost more strength but permanently increases players Damage (Damage Modifier) every .20% per rebirth. In addition, each rebirth adds +1 Strength to each punch meaning, players will progress their strength even quicker. Example 1: 1st Rebirth cost 25K strength, Player confirm's rebirth by typing in "yes" and clicking/tapping enter. Player shrinks back to 1st stage titan form, but each punch now adds +2 strength. If the player has 1000 strength at 1 rebirth x .20% damage modifier...player will get an additional 200 strength added to the baseline 1000 strength totaling 1200 strength. Example 2: At 5 rebirths, players attack adds +6 per strength, damage modifier is now at 2x. If the player has 1000 strength, with the 2x damage modifier from the rebirth, player's strength is really 2000, giving player an advantage over equal strength adversary. Rebirth Section added by Bluelightningx77 3/23/19 6:39 PM. Category:Nothnig Category:Looks like